


Incorrect Quotes

by bInTheMoon



Category: My Engineer (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: Tine: What are you talking about? Sarawat is not in love with me.Pear: Yes, he isMan: Yes, he isFong: yes, he isEarn: Yes, he isSarawat: Yes, I amOr: tumblr incorrect quotes but with bl characters.I'll post two per day
Relationships: Ae/Pete (Love by Chance), Dean Ratthanon Chatpokin/Pharm Triwinij, Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), King/Ram (My Engineer), Man/Type (2gether: The Series), Manaow & Team Teerayu Siriyothin & Pharm Triwinij, Pha Phana Kongthanin/Yo Wayo Panitchayasawad, Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series), Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn, Team Teerayu Siriyothin/Win Phawin Wanichakarnjonkul, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing here belongs to me, i'm just a messager. hope you like it

Tine: What are you talking about? Sarawat is not in love with me. 

Pear: Yes, he is 

Man: Yes, he is 

Fong: yes, he is 

Earn: Yes, he is 

Sarawat: Yes, I am 

Fighter and Tutor: *Fighting* 

Tutor: oh, you wanna kiss me so bad


	2. Chapter 2

Type, showing Man something on his phone: Here’s a picture of me hula hooping 

Man: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god 

Man: wait, why are you showing me this? 

Type, erasing the picture: because no one will ever believe you 

Team, showing Del her banned poster: about that, you were kind of banned 

Del: what? No way 

Manaow, taking the poster: Own, baby’s first wanted poster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank uuu


	3. Chapter 3

Zon and Saifah when they hated each other 

Zon: I will break your neck 

Saifah: Can you even reach my neck 

Techno: Wow, a surprisingly peaceful domestic moment, wonder when will it be ruined 

Can, from somewhere: P’No!!! 

Techno: There it is


	4. Chapter 4

Dim: *not speaking because of a sore throat* 

Sarawat and Earn: At least he won’t scream at us anymore 

*one hour later* 

Earn: Turns out he’s scarier when he’s silent 

Can: P’Techno, how do I get revenge on those 

who forsaken me? 

Techno: The best revenge is letting go and living well 

Can: … P’Type, how do I get revenge


	5. Chapter 5

Tine: I can’t believe we’re stuck in this room together 

Sarawat, tossing the key through a window: I know right, truly unfortunate 

Win: Hello, I'm Win and this is my ex-boyfriend Team 

Team: Oh my god, I told you to stop introducing me that way 

Team: I’m his husband


	6. Chapter 6

Techno: So, what’s it like dating Type? 

Tharn: Once, I asked him for water while he was still 

pissed at me, so he bought me a glass full of ice and 

told me to wait 

Fighter, realizing he’s gay: I don’t think my father, the inventor 

of homophobia, would be too pleased to hear about this


	7. Chapter 7

Pete, seeing Tin and Can interact: We should meddle 

Ae: When has meddling ever been a good idea? 

Pete: All the time! 

Sin: Hello, people who do not live here 

Team: Hi 

Pharm: Hello 

Manaow: Hey 

Del: Hello 

Sin: I gave you the key for emergencies! 

Manaow: we were out of Doritos


	8. Chapter 8

Team: *running into fire to get Win out of it* 

Win, smirking: Did you just jump into fire for me? 

Team, blushing: Of course, not! 

Pha: How tall are you? 

Yo: Heigh is a social construct 

Pha: so you’re short


	9. Chapter 9

*Dean and Win, seeing Del looking suspicious* 

Win: Where’s Team? 

Del: Doing something 

Dean: alright, where’s Pharm? 

Del: Trying to stop Team from doing something 

Win: Where’s Manaow? 

Del: Trying to stop Pharm from stopping Team from doing 

something 

Dean: what about you, then? 

Del: I’m trying to stop you from stopping Manow from 

stopping Pharm from stopping Team 

Tine: Can you do me a weird favor without 

asking any questions? 

Ohm, Fong and Phuak: isn’t that the bedrock 

which our friendship is founded?


	10. Chapter 10

Tharn: So, I heard that you became the captain of 

the football team, what it is like working with them? 

Techno: Imagine working with completely civilized, 

responsible and mature people 

Tharn: Okay- 

Techno: Now throw that idea out of the window 

Fighter: I’m crying, you made me cry 

Tutor: Baby 

Fighter: now is not the time for pet names 

Tutor: 

Tutor: I’m calling you a baby 

Tutor: I'm insulting you


	11. Chapter 11

Ram, seeing someone do something stupid: 

What an idiot 

Ram, after realizing is King: Oh no, it’s my idiot 

Can, joking: I should have Tin kill you for that 

Tin, from another room: Who? 

Can: I was just kidding around- 

Tin, walking in: no, is he bothering you?


	12. Chapter 12

Ley: I have this headache that comes and goes 

Can: *Walks into the house* 

Ley: Oh look, there it is again 

In: I'm a baby 

Korn: you’re twenty 

In: a baby


	13. Chapter 13

Earn: You need a hobby 

Sarawat: I have a hobby 

Earn: staring at Tine is not a hobby 

Ae: Danger is my middle name 

Pete: That’s a lie 

Pete: Your middle name is cutie pie 

Pete: *boops Ae’s nose*


	14. Chapter 14

King: You are a flower 

Ram: Explain 

King: Makes me happy 

Tin: I do what I want 

Pete: I’m calling Can 

Tin: No, wait


End file.
